Poling of the piezoceramic material occurs when such piezoactuators are operated by an electrical signal into the large signal range for the first time (field strengths of several kV/mm). This results in an irreversible change in length, which is known as the remnant strain. Tensile stresses arise in the total stack as a result of the remnant strain and because of an additional strain that occurs when an electrical signal is applied to the electrode during operation of the piezoactuator. These tensile stresses cause cracks (poling cracks) to appear during the poling process or during operation of the piezoactuator, for instance along an interface between a piezoceramic layer and an electrode layer. Such cracks also arise in particular in the transition region between the active partial stack and the terminating region. Branching cracks or cracks which propagate in the longitudinal direction of the total stack are particularly harmful here. Such cracks inevitably result in a premature failure of the piezoactuator.